I Really Don't Like Her
by VainVampire
Summary: Based on IU's song. Main pair : KyuMin. Enjoy :


**I Really Don't Like Her**

* * *

"Menurutku Ryeowook pasti senang dengan kedatangan bintang tamu kita kali ini." Sungmin memulai siaran Sukira mereka malam itu. "Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dnegan memiringkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang malam ini memakai kemeja hitam dan t-shirt abu-abu. "Karena dirimu adalah salah satu penggemarnya..." jelas Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung Ryeowook...

"Baiklah kita sambut tamu kita malam ini, IU-ssi" kata Sungmin yang kemudian beranjak sambil menarik kursi untuk IU.

"Aigoo Oppa, tidak usah repot-repot." Kata IU sambil tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk gitarnya.

"Waah, IU-ssi...kau datang sambil membawa gitarmu." Tanya Ryeowook dengan berbinar-binar, membuat Sungmin dan IU tertawa.

"Ne Oppa, aku berencana untuk menyanyi live disini, tidak apa-apa kan? Sekalian mempromosikan laguku." Kata IU setelah duduk di kursinya dengan nyaman, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan cepat oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia berkata ke arah mikrofon sambil memandang IU "Ah, IU-ssi mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyanyi live disini. Apakah ada pendengar yang bersedia me-" namun sebelum ia selesai, Sungmin memotong ucapannya sendiri "Aaa IU-ssi !"

"Ne!" jawab IU kaget.

"Apakah aku boleh request suatu lagu. Aku sudah mendengar album "Spring of a Twenty Years Old" mu dan aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba berlatih versi akustik untuk sebuah lagu. Bolehkah kita berduet?"

IU kemudian menampakkan wajah terkejut. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf "O" Keseluruhan ekspresinya meperlihatkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menyangka sekaligus senang bahwa Sungmin mengulik gitarnya untuk mencari nada dari lagunya.

"Tentu saja Oppa! Kau mau meminjam gitarku? Tapi mungkin butuh disetem sedikit." Katanya sambil menyerahkan gitarnya pada Sungmin. Ryeowook yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka merasa diacuhkan kemudian berseru "Ya ya ya ! Mengapa aku diacuhkan begini..." katanya jengkel.

"Hehehe maafkan aku Wookie...eh tolong oper gitar IU-ssi ke sini dong?" pintanya pada Ryeowook.

"Hmph." Oper Ryeowook agak kasar pada Sungmin. IU yang melihat interaksi dua anggota Super Junior itu hanya tertawa.

Setelah menyetem gitar IU, Sungmin mulai memetik beberapa senar, kemudia memandang IU dan berkata, "Nyanyikan 'I Really Don't Like Her' ya?" pintanya.

Mata IU membulat. "Eh, lagu kesukaan Oppa yang itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku suka musiknya. Dan mudah untuk diulik di gitar. Aku ingin berduet denganmu lagi IU-ssi." Ujarnya sambil memainkan gitar IU.

"Ah baiklah..."jawab IU

"Ryeowook, kau yang mulai..." kata Sungmin.

"Eh?...Oke...1...2..."

* * *

_ajikdo geu aega geureoke daedanhani_

_geukkat jeonhwa han tongedo gaseumi deolkeokhani_

_hadeon yaegijocha itgo dareun saenggakhaneun neo_

_sungan gudeun pyojeonge nae mami deo nollae_

_manna bon jeok eobtjiman geu ae cham sirta_

_* eolmana johahaetgillae irae_

_eolmana saranghaetgillae irae_

_geu saram eodiga geureoke johanni_

_neo jeongmal wae ireoni_

_ijeotda haetjanha jeonbu da jiwotdago_

_modu da jinagan il gieokdo an nandago_

_sasireun ajikdo gaseumsoge pumgo_

_bonaeji motagoseo itneun geoyeonni_

_mannabon jeok eobtjiman geu ae cham sirta_

_eolmana johahaetgillae irae_

_eolmana saranghaetgillae irae_

_nakkaji ireoke apeuge hani_

_neo jeongmal eonjekkaji ireol geoni_

_chagapge neol tteonanoko tto yeollageun wae haneunji_

_badajuneun neodo cham dapdaphajiman_

_geureon neoreul bomyeonseodo ne juwireul maemdoneun_

_naega deo baboya_

_gidarineun naega deo baboya_

_eolmana johahaetgillae irae_

_eolmana saranghaetgillae irae_

_nal apeuge hani_

_mannabon jeok eobtjiman geu ae cham sirta_

_Is she still so great?  
Does your heart drop just by a single phone call?  
You even forgot what you were saying and think about something else  
My heart is more surprised at your quickly hardened face  
I've never met her but I really don't like her_

_* How much did you like her to be like this?_  
_How much did you love her to be like this?_  
_What was so great about her?_  
_Why are you like this?_

_You said you forgot her, that you erased all of her_  
_That it's all in the past so you don't even remember_  
_But in reality, are you still embracing her in your heart_  
_And still not being able to let her go?_  
_I've never met her but I really don't like her_

_How much did you like her to be like this?  
How much did you love her to be like this?  
How can you make even me be in pain?  
Until when are you going to be like this?_

_Why is she calling you when she coldly left you?_  
_It's frustrating to see you pick up the call too_  
_As I see you go through this, I still stick by you_  
_For that, I'm the bigger fool_  
_I'm the bigger fool for waiting for you_

_How much did you like her to be like this?_  
_How much did you love her to be like this?_  
_How can you make me be in pain?_  
_I've never met her but I really don't like her_

* * *

Suara IU pun berhenti seiring dengan petikan gitar oleh Sungmin. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian melempar senyum.

"Waaaaaah ! Daebaak!" Ryeowook yang pertama kali angkat bicara. "Sungmin-hyung, seperti biasa, permainan gitarmu begitu daebak...dan IU-ssi" Ryeowook mendadak fanboy mode on "Suaramu...aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.."

"Aigoo Oppa berlebihan sekali." Kata IU membalas pujian Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sungmin-oppa, kau sudah lama kah mengulik laguku? Harmonisasinya pas sekali. Kita seperti sudah latihan sebelumnya." Kata IU mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil mengoper gitar IU ke Ryeowook, yang segera menerimanya dan memberikannya kepada IU. "Sejak pertama kali mendengarnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Lagu ini begitu mudah untuk dimainkan. Dan..."

"Apa lagu ini ada hubungannya dengan kisah asmaramu Hyung?" potong Ryeowook jahil.

Sungmin mendelik lucu. "Heh? I have a non-existent love life Ryeowook-ah~" katanya sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook lalu meremasnya sekilas. Ryeowook bergumam kecil "Sakit hyung..."

"Ah benarkah? Lagu ini tidak bermaksud menyindir seseorang Oppa?" IU ikut bertanya.

"Aigoo...kau ini..tidak...tidak...aku hanya menyukai komposisi lagunya. Liriknya sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadiku." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada IU. Sorot matanya terlihat jujur. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata cepat "Hey sejak kapan Sukira jadi ajang curhat! Ayo kita mulai mewawancara tamu kita~" katanya ceria.

* * *

"Aku pulang..." kata Sungmin pelan sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, tersenyum sekilas pada Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil baju tidurnya dari lemari. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya ia, berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya setelah melemparkan handuknya ke sembarang arah, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik bed cover.

"Selamat tidur Kyu. Jangan lupa matikan lampunya." Gumamnya pada bantal.

...

"Hyung..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sungmin-hyung..."

"Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun ! Aku lelah ! Apa kau mau memotong jam tidurku dengan pembicaraan tidak berguna seperti biasanya?" Bentak Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang rupanya sudah mematikan laptopnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat...kaget. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu membentaknya seperti ini.

"A-aku hanya..."

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolonglah, aku benar-benar capek...bisakah kita simpan pembicaraan kita lain waktu saja?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali menarik selimutnya dan bergumam ke bantal "Jaljayo..."

Memunggungi Kyuhyun yang menatap punggungnya nanar.

* * *

Mnet tanggal 5 Juli adalah comeback stage pertama mereka. Terlihat wajah nervous Kangin, gelak tawa dari duo Eunhyuk dan Donghae dan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang asik dengan gadget mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, hoobae mereka di S.M Entertainment f(x) menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong Oppadeul." Kata Victoria, leader f(x) memberi salam pada Leeteuk dan lainnya.

"Annyeong." Balas Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah Qiannie ! Kau disini!" Seru Kyuhyun gembira. Victoria hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Interaksi mereka tidak luput dari sepasang mata foxy yang baru saja menaikkan pandangannya mendengar salam Victoria. Melihat itu, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali asik dengan gadgetnya.

"Sungmin-ah, aku nervous." Bisik Kangin membuat Sungmin kaget dan menarik tubuhnya mundur.

"Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku saja..." kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng. Kangin hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Aduh...bagaimana ini...bagaimana jika ELF tidak menyukai penampilanku...bagaimana jika mmph..." Tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin membekap mulut Kangin.

"Ya! Hyung ! Hentikan racauanmu! ELF merindukanmu ! Tidakkah kau membaca tweet dari ELF ? Mereka semua menunggu kedatanganmu kembali di panggung bersama kami. Tenanglah..mereka pasti menyambutmu sama meriahnya sama seperti mereka menyambut kami..."

"Tapi.."

"Hey, sekarang giliran kita tampil." Panggil Leeteuk, membuat ucapan Kangin terpotong. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebelum meletakkan gadgetnya dan merangkul bahu Kangin, agak sulit karena tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda.

"Let's give our best shot Hyung." Bisiknya

Kangin hanya meremas tangan Sungmin.

Mereka tidak menyadari pandangan maknae Super Junior yang tidak terlepas dari mereka berdua dari tadi.

**AN : Hahaha satu lagi fic abal dari saya =_= efek kegalauan dari thanks to Kyuhyun nyebut Victoria "nae dongasaengie qiannie" how sweeeeet *sarcastic smile* sebenarnya lagu IU itu ada yang bilang judulnya I Don't Like That Person. Jadi sebenarnya saya lebih ga suka ke Kyu yang tukang tebar pesona daripada Victoria karena jelas-jelas Kyuhyun yang /ngedeket/ ke Victoria haha. Maaf ya kalo ada KyuToria shipper disini. Ok! Enjoy ^^**


End file.
